national_symbols_in_jamaicafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
'''Jamaica's Six (6) Natinal Sumbols''' '''Jamaica National Flag''' The Jamaica National Flag was first raised on Independence Day, August 6, 1962. It signifies the birth of our nation. The Flag brings to mind memories of past achievements and gives inspiration towards further success. It is flown on many triumphant occasions, showing the pride that Jamaicans have in their country and in the flag itself. The Jamaican Flag consists of a diagonal cross with four triangles placed side by side. The diagonal cross is gold; the top and bottom triangles are green; and the hoist and fly (side) triangles are black. '''Symbolism''' “The sun shineth, the land is green and the people are strong and creative” is the symbolism of the colours of the flag. Black depicts the strength and creativity of the people; Gold, the natural wealth and beauty of sunlight; and green, hope and agricultural resources. '''Jamaica National Fruit''' Ackee is the national fruit of Jamaica and is considered a fruit but it is cooked and used as a vegetable. It forms one half of Jamaica's national dish of Ackee and Salt Fish. Grown and available throughout the year, more abundantly in Jamaica, the fruit is considered to be fully developed, matured, ripe and suitable for consumption when the pods become a bright red and split open to expose the edible fruit. The pod opens to expose three or four cream colored sections of flesh topped with glossy black seeds. '''Jamaica National Flower''' The Lignum Vitae, the Jamaica National Flower, was found here by Christopher Columbus. Its' name, when translated from Latin, means '''“wood of life”''' – probably adopted because of its medicinal qualities. The short, compact tree is native to continental tropical American and the West Indies. In Jamaica it grows best in the dry woodland along the north and south coasts of the Jamaica. The plant is extremely ornamental, producing an attractive blue flower and orange-yellow fruit, while its crown has an attractive rounded shape. Its small purple blossom is what we label as Jamaica's national flower! '''Jamaica National Tree''' The Blue Mahoe is the national tree of Jamaica. It is indigenous to the island and grows quite rapidly, often attaining 20m (66ft) or more in height. In wetter districts it will grow in a wide range of elevations, up to 1200m (4000 ft.) and is often used in reforestation. The tree is quite attractive with its straight trunk, broad green leaves and hibiscus-like flowers. The attractive flower changes colour as it matures, going from bright yellow to orange red and finally to crimson. The name Mahoe is derived from a Carib Indian word. The ‘blue ‘refers to blue-green streaks in the polished wood, giving it a distinctive appearance. '''Jamaica National Bird''' The Jamaican National Bird is the “Doctor Bird” or “Swallow-Tail Humming Bird is one of the most outstanding of the 320 species of hummingbirds. It lives only in Jamaica. These birds’ beautiful feathers have no counterpart in the entire bird population and they produce iridescent colours characteristic only of that family. In addition to these beautiful feathers, the mature male has two long tails which stream behind him when he flies. For years the doctor bird has been immortalized in Jamaican folklore and song. '''Jamaica Coat Of Arms''' The Jamaican Coat of Arms is very important to us because it r'''epresents where we are coming from and who we are today'''. The Jamaican national motto is ‘Out of Many One People’, based on the population’s multi-racial roots. The motto is represented on the Coat of Arms, showing a male and female member of the Taino tribe standing on either side of a shield which bears a red cross with five golden pineapples. The crest shows a Jamaican crocodile mounted on the Royal Helmet of the British Monarchy and mantling. People from many countries, especially the United States of America, can relate to our motto because they have the same meaning as us. No matter how different we are and our ethnic background, '''we are all one people regardless''' of where we come from we move forward together. The Jamaican Coat of Arms is the least popular national symbol yet we see it every day without realizing that we always have it in our possession.=